


Tikki had a nightmare

by Beanz



Series: It all started with a nightmare [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal, accidental reveal, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: I had a nightmare! in Adrien's POV





	Tikki had a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Adrien's POV of what happens in I had a nightmare! along with extra story.  
> There will be at least one more after this.

Adrien stared at Marinette, frozen in place. He’d seen her on the balcony and dropped in to say hello. He’d been ready to leave when a voice had yelled out her name and a red blur collided with her face. It had taken him a few moments to realise what was happening in front of him but once he had, everything within him froze.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

_My Lady is my Princess._

_My Princess is Ladybug._

_Marinette is Ladybug._

He watched her interact with her kwami, mentally cringing when he heard her nightmare about Chloe being the new Ladybug, but he still couldn’t move a muscle.

It wasn’t until Tikki was spinning around in excitement that she noticed he was there.

“Plagg is never going to let this go,” Tikki whispered.

Green light filled the area and suddenly it was Adrien on Marinette’s balcony. Their eyes met and he saw hers widen, shock filling her features.

“You’re right, I’m not,” Plagg said smugly from Adrien’s right, but Adrien couldn’t tear his eyes away from Marinette.

He continued to gaze at her while the kwami’s bickered in the background.

“Plagg! What were you thinking?” 

“Oh no, don’t try to turn this around on me, bug, _you’re_ the one that let the bug out of the bag when you flew out here.”

“That didn’t mean you could release Chat’s transformation!”

“Oh please, there was no way he was going to make it home before the transformation wore off.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Uh, yeah I do. You do realise he’s doing a really good statue impersonation at the moment, right?”

“Well…”

“The only difference is that he’s breathing.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Tikki protested.

“You’re right, between the two of them we already have two breathing statues for our rooftop garden.”

“What?”

“Your chosen is just as frozen!”

“Oh, I guess she just wasn’t expecting Chat to be someone she knew let alone him being her crush.”

Adrien felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He wasn’t sure who gasped, but the slight widening of Marinette’s eyes and the blush on her face revealed the truth of that statement.

Plagg cackled. “Wow, Tikki, you’re really on a roll today. Anything else you want to reveal? You know the saying, good things come in threes.”

“SHUT UP, PLAGG!”

Adrien tuned out the kwamis and slowly made his way over to Marinette. He stood in front of her and tried to get the words out to tell her how happy he was that out of everyone, it was _her_. The uncertainty and fear in her eyes prompted him to act. Since words weren’t coming to him, he did the only thing he could think of, and pulled her into a tight hug.

She remained frozen in his arms long enough for him to worry that he’d overstepped but just as he was about to let go, she relaxed and hugged him back just as tightly.

“I’m glad it’s you, Mari,” he whispered in her ear.

“I’m glad it’s you, Adrien,” she whispered back.

Adrien smiled as he held her. There were a lot of things they still needed to talk about but it could wait.

“It’s not like I told her I knew Adrien was Chat!” Tikki yelled out, causing both Adrien and Marinette to tense up again. 

They turned and looked at the two kwami. Tikki had her face buried in her hands and Plagg was just floating and cackling.

“And that’s three from three, good job, Tikki.”

Tikki lifted her head to glare at Plagg. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you loooooove me,” he said, snickering while Tikki groaned and turned away from him, muttering something too low for even Adrien’s sensitive hearing.

Marinette sighed and Adrien turned his head to focus on her. 

“Would you and Plagg like to stay for hot chocolate and cookies?” she asked, a tentative smile on her face.

Adrien smiled back. “We’d love to.”

 

Later as Adrien lay in his bed staring at the ceiling he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Plagg had refused the hot chocolate, telling Marinette he only ate cheese. Marinette had made them hot chocolates just as she’d promised but she’d surprised them all when she’d brought a mug of melted cheese for Plagg. Apparently she knew how to make the perfect melted cheese for a dish she sometimes cooked and had made it so that Plagg wouldn’t feel left out. Plagg had been shocked speechless for a few minutes, but once he composed himself he ordered Adrien to marry her right that second. What followed after that was a lot of blushing and stammering but they’d managed to talk through a lot of things, including their feelings. They’d both been relieved to find that instead of falling for two different people they’d fallen for the same person twice. They’d agreed to go on a movie date together the following day.

“Kid, go to sleep, you’ll see the Cheese Queen tomorrow,” Plagg mumbled from his spot beside him.

Adrien chuckled at the nickname before turning over to get some sleep, the smile still on his face.


End file.
